The present invention relates to a miscroscope-attachment camera with exposure-metering for the photographic recording of an object or detail of same.
It is known with regard to such cameras to carry out integrated measurements of object-brightness over the entire image field; and furthermore, it is also known to selectively measure the brightness of a given image detail.
To convey to the observer the image field on the one hand, and to inform him on the other which partial domain therein is measured with respect to brightness in the case of detailed metering, it is known to mirror or reflect both markings of the image field and markings of the detailed partial domain into the observation beam. Therefore, the image-field markings and centrally therein the measured domain markings have been arranged to that end on a common support plate from which these markings are reflected into the observation beam. Such a prior art device, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein is disclosed in the LEITZ-Prospect No. 540/36b/Engl. (April 1975): "The LEITZ System Camera".
However, it is a drawback of this device that the measuring spot for the detailed metering is fixed in the center of the image field. This means, in the case where the desired detail is off center, that one must point at the object in such a manner that initially the desired detail falls into this center. If this drawback is to be eliminated, it is obvious to shift the metered-field markings and the measuring beam in lieu of the object, as is done in exposure meters.
The problem encounted in this respect however is to carry out the shifting so that the image-field marking retains its position and only the metered field or its marking is displaced.